


The Grace

by Urooj



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Moving On, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urooj/pseuds/Urooj
Summary: Every night, Jaime carries out the same ritual, hoping to see Dani. Maybe for once it will work out.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	The Grace

Every night, she would fill the bath tub with water, and look at her reflection, hoping to see Dani in it. She would fill the sink with water as well for the same reason. Part of her felt that Dani truly never left her and that part of her was still with her. The connection was felt in the heart and through the rings they shared.

She left the bathroom and moved to the door of her room. She would leave the door ajar. Dani left all those years, drowned herself, to protect Jaime. One who leaves the other behind doesn’t realize how lonely life is without their loved one. Or maybe she did, being down their in the lake. Though the au pair was in peace, especially at protecting her loved one, one would wonder if all these years, did Dani feel lonely?

Deciding to settle into the chair, Jaime sits and watches the door, waiting for her lover to come back. Like every night, she falls asleep, feeling a light touch on her shoulder, a kiss to her forehead or a linger to her lips. These times, the nights, are when she feels Dani the most and the closest to her.

Yet every time she opens her eyes, it’s not Dani’s prescence she feels but the warmth of the sunlight ray on her face. Usually then, she would touch where she felt Dani last and let her finger lightly ghost the area.

Years pass and this ritual continues for Jaime, until she recognizes that it’ll be one last time that she will be able to do this.

She’s already instructed the world that once she passes, she would like to be buried near the lake, dropped into water where she found Dani all those years ago.

No one has the heart to argue with the last request of the heartbroken.

Gingerly, she heads to the bathroom and fills the tub with water. She slowly gets up and heads to do the same in the sink. As the tub fills, she heads back to close the tap and peers at her reflection. Jaime could see the wears of time passing by, and her once youthful face gave way to the wrinkles and the white long hair.

“You’d have been a real beauty in old age, Poppins” Jaime whispers to her reflection. It’s only then that she notices her eyes are Dani’s blue, and an overwhelming relief feeling takes over. Tears leak out of her eyes, and she smiles at the reflection.

Gingerly, she gets up, and heads to her room, leaving the door ajar. One last time, she decides that she’ll sit on the chair and wait for Dani to come back.

Dani does not disappoint tonight. In fact, Dani touches her shoulder, and slowly let’s her hand trail to Jaime’s face.

“You look beautiful as always.” Dani says to Jaime, whose eyes are filled with tears, love and so much emotions.

“Took you long enough to show up.” Jaime replies.

Dani smiles. “I was always here, with you. I never left you.” She gently touches the mid-left of Jaime’s chest, and let’s her left hand rest atop of Jaime’s, where their wedding rings touch. Her other hand cups Jaime’s face, and Jaime leans into the touch. Jaime smiles. She had always felt Dani.

“Take me home, would ya?” She looks up at Dani, who nods and smiles. Together, they leave to spend eternity together.

The next day, Jaime is found, slumped on the chair, with the most peaceful look on her face in years. Her request is carried out and her body is gently dropped into the lake. The water gently guides her body to rest next to Dani.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to give these two a happy ending. It really broke my heart to see them separated.
> 
> Also, did anyone else feel like this was bury your gays? I dunno, I think I'm just sad that they didn't get to spend their life together until the end.


End file.
